The Right Kind of Wrong
by ihearttvsnark
Summary: Caroline and Damon are both hiding very big secrets. Pairings: Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author:** ihearttvsnark

**Parts: **3/3

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Pairings: **Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena

**Rating: **(hard) R

**Summary: **Caroline and Damon are both hiding very big secrets.

**Warnings: **Canon through the Season 3 finale and then completely AU.

* * *

**Part 1**

"Mom, don't wait up!" Caroline called as she paused to grab her purse on her way out the door. She scooped out her keys with one hand and turned the knob with the other, her head shooting up when she realized someone was standing on the other side. "Elena," she said, surprise coloring her tone before she forced a quick smile onto her face. "Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Elena returned her smile. "I came over to convince you to come hang out at the Grill, but I assume that's where you're headed anyway, right?" she asked.

"Right," Caroline replied quickly, even though the Grill had definitely not been on her agenda for the evening. "I mean, what else is there to do in Mystic Falls on a Friday night?" she asked as she stepped onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Elena asked. Her smile faded a little as she gave her friend a concerned look. "You've been MIA a lot lately," she commented. "That's why I stopped by. I thought you could use a little fun."

Even as the guilt made her chest tighten, Caroline had to laugh at that. "Look at you," she teased. "Elena Gilbert making sure there's fun to be had on a Friday night. This is the kind of thing that should probably be documented."

Elena laughed as well. "What can I say? I'm a changed vampire." She linked her arm through Caroline's and steered her toward her SUV. "I think we've earned it after everything we've been through this year. And now that we've officially graduated and it's summer, we need to have as much fun as possible."

Caroline really couldn't argue with that. It had been an ugly year and the fact that they were all still breathing really did need to be celebrated. They'd gone to war with the council and fought to undo all the damage Alaric had done before he'd died. They'd mourned him and they'd mourned Elena's loss as well. It took a long time for her to adjust to being a vampire and Caroline had done everything she could to help he friend through it. None of that had been easy, but they'd all come out the other side. Relationships had changed, some for the better, some for the worse, but they were all still here and that was what mattered.

Shaking away her deep thoughts, she reached into her purse for her cell phone, but it wasn't there. "I need to go grab my phone," Caroline said.

Elena shook her head. "Everyone is going to be at the Grill. Come on, Care. Live a little," she joked as she started the car.

"Good point," Caroline agreed as she slid into the passenger seat, ignoring the guilt that was once again building in her chest. She would just apologize later and everything would be fine. She smiled at Elena as her friend backed out of the driveway. "How's Stefan?" she asked.

"Great," Elena replied, a familiar smile crossing her lips. "He should already be at the Grill. We went hiking the other day."

Caroline did her best to listen as Elena told her stories about her latest date. She truly was happy that Elena and Stefan were doing so well and they were obviously in love, but Caroline couldn't help letting her mind drift to the way she'd planned to spend her evening. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they'd arrived at the Grille until she heard Elena opening her door.

As the two made their way inside, Caroline thought that being a high school graduate wasn't really that different from being a student in Mystic Falls. They'd graduated almost three weeks earlier and everyone still hung out at the Grill. It looked like she and Elena were the last to arrive. Tyler and Matt were playing darts while Stefan and Damon nursed beers and played a game of pool. Jeremy was behind the bar, despite the fact that he was underage and Bonnie and Meredith were chatting with him.

"I'll get us some drinks," Caroline offered, knowing Elena would want to join Stefan. Her friend sent her a grateful smile and went to do that and Caroline headed for the bar. She talked to Bonnie and Meredith for awhile, playing catch up as Jeremy made their drinks.

"Sorry that took so long," Jeremy apologized, setting the glasses down on the bar. "You know how it gets," he said before he moved down the bar again to help another customer.

"Thanks," Caroline said. She sent Bonnie and Meredith a smile and picked up the drinks to go join Elena and the Salvatores. But when she turned, she nearly collided with Klaus. She swallowed hard, forcing herself to take a step back as everything seemed to still around her.

He smiled at her as he gave her an appreciative once-over. "Good evening, sweetheart."

Caroline's smile turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Even though Klaus had provided them with assistance when it had been time to take down the rouge council once and for all, he'd still only been out for himself and no one had forgiven him for the grief he had caused everyone. She knew his presence at the Grill would automatically put everyone on edge and that wasn't what this night was supposed to be about.

"It's Friday night," Klaus replied, seemingly unbothered by her attitude. He took a step closer to her, the smile never leaving his face. "I was craving a drink. Would you like to join me, love?" he asked.

"No," Caroline replied, irritated that he was pushing this instead of just making himself scarce. "No one wants you around, Klaus," she said distastefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Stefan and Damon had stopped their pool game and she no longer heard the sound of darts hitting the board, which meant Tyler and Matt had stopped playing as well.

"You don't mean that," Klaus said, sending her a wounded look. "Just sit down and have a drink with me." He gestured to the ones she was carrying.

"I do mean it," Caroline said firmly, despite the rare genuineness she heard in his tone. "Go darken someone else's doorstep." She moved around Klaus, not looking back as she made her way to the pool table. She handed a glass to Elena and smiled at her friends. "Whose team am I on?" she asked brightly. Caroline could feel Klaus watching her, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction of turning around. He knew he wasn't welcome there and the sooner he left, the sooner everyone could get on with their night.

"Mine," Damon said as he finished his beer and set the bottle down. "Rack 'em up, Brother," he told Stefan.

* * *

Caroline threw her head back, groaning as a fresh wave of pleasure went through her. "Oh God, yes," she said, threading her fingers through his hair as she used the wall at her back to leverage her body against his. "Please don't stop," she pleaded, moaning at the feeling of his mouth against her skin.

"We could have been doing this much earlier," Klaus pointed out. He shifted against her, making her cry out again as he hit a sensitive spot inside of her. "But you didn't show up for our date," he reminded her.

She would have rolled her eyes if she'd been capable of doing anything other than enjoying the sensations he was creating in her body. "I told you I was sorry. Elena ambushed me. Oh, right there!" Caroline cried as she moved her hips faster as the familiar ache began to build inside of her.

Klaus gave her what she wanted, letting the conversation drop as he stopped teasing her and focused on pushing her body over the edge. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out as her body trembled. He let his control slip away as well, mumbling into her skin as he found his release. After a few minutes, he raised his head and met her gaze.

"You were quite mean to me at the Grill, love. It was hurtful," he told her. Klaus had been confused when she hadn't shown up when she'd said she would and he'd figured someone had convinced her to go to the Grill. He had agreed to her terms to keep what they had quiet, but he didn't see why that had to include her treating him like he was something on the bottom of her shoe in public.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked, exasperated. "What was I supposed to do? Everyone was watching. We agreed that no one can know about this," she reminded him. Klaus still treated everyone like they owed him something and he hadn't shown one ounce of remorse for the things he had done. He might have shown her a different side of himself, but her friends would never understand what she was doing. Hell, she barely did, but that wasn't stopping her.

Klaus was quiet for a moment as he struggled with his temper. He didn't think she had any reason to be ashamed and he didn't give a damn what any of her silly friends thought about him. Sooner or later, they would see that he wasn't going anywhere and they'd just have to accept him, whether they liked it or not. But he knew now wasn't the time to get into things again, not when there was more enjoyment to be had.

The familiar smirk returned to his face. "We'd better make proper use of the time we do have," he said as he moved quickly toward the bed, making her squeal before he captured her lips beneath his.

"You're hogging all the covers again, Blondie," Damon said as he tried to tug more of the blankets over his body. It had been a long day and a pleasantly exhausting night and he was more than ready to curl up and get a good night's sleep; his mind was already halfway there as he tugged on the covers again.

"You're a vampire," Rebekah reminded him, keeping a tight grip on the blanket, as she shifted, turning her back to him. Her body ached in the most satisfying way and she wanted to stretch out in her bed and enjoy it. She didn't want to listen to him whining. "You need to leave anyway."

"What if I want to stay?" Damon asked. He was tired and comfortable, or he would be if she would give up some of the blankets. But he had no intention of leaving. He trailed his fingers over her spine, smirking when he saw her shiver. "I'm tired and I want to snuggle," he teased, only half-joking.

Rebekah turned to look at him over her shoulder and frowned when she saw the smirk on his face. She knew what he wanted, but she was not caving on this, not after everything they had been through. "Go home, Damon. Nik almost caught you the other night." They'd gotten lucky because her brother had been distracted, but Rebekah did not want to risk that happening again.

"But he didn't," Damon pointed out. He almost wished Klaus had seen him because then they'd be sleeping at the moment instead of having this conversation for the millionth time. "And so what if he did? We're both consenting adults." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Share the covers with me."

"No one can know about us. We agreed," Rebekah reminded him. She sat up, pulling the blankets over her chest as she turned to him. She could see that he was annoyed and she didn't understand why he was pressing this again. He knew as well as she did what everyone thought of her and the last thing she needed was for them to have another reason to mock her. "You need to go," she said firmly.

Damon sighed, recognizing the stubborn look in her eyes. He really didn't see what the problem was, but if she wanted to be petulant about things, that was her problem. "Fine, but I'm not coming over tomorrow night," he said stubbornly. Damon got out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes back on. Maybe it was time he found someone else; someone who actually appreciated everything he brought to the table.

"Fine," Rebekah replied. She lowered herself back down, snuggling into the pillow and closing her eyes. She knew he was mad, but he'd get over it and if he didn't, that was his issue, not hers. She didn't need him; she didn't need anyone.

"So you're just going to let me leave?" Damon asked. When she didn't so much as stir, he rolled his eyes and walked toward the door. "You'll miss me first, Beks. You always do," he added, waiting a beat for her to react. She still didn't move and he rolled his eyes and walked out, barely resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. Maybe he really did need to just end this, whatever it was, once and for all. The sex wasn't that great.

He rolled his eyes again at his own lie and silently made his way down the stairs. Damon had just reached the front door when he heard the sound of quiet footsteps on the staircase. He smirked to himself, pleased that she was finally seeing things his way. "It's about time you admit that you like having me around," he said as he turned around. His eyes widened when he saw who was making her way down the stairs. "Barbie?"

Caroline had frozen the second she heard Damon's voice. Her heels were in her hand and her mouth fell open as she tried to think of a plausible excuse for what she was doing sneaking out of the Mikaelson house in the middle of the night. Nothing came to mind. This was bad. Really, really bad, she thought to herself until something else occurred to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, quickly closing the distance between them with her speed.

Damon completely ignored her question. "You and Klaus?" he asked, torn between disbelief and disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how many people are dead because of him? _You're_ dead because of him," he reminded her.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked, appalled by his nerve. "Rebekah killed Elena. Do you remember that, Damon? Your little girlfriend had no idea that Elena had vampire blood in her system and she killed her and she could have killed Matt too." Caroline glared at him. "How can you be with her after that?"

"Klaus killed Elena too," Damon countered. "He also killed Tyler and Jenna. You just told him off earlier," he pointed out. "Was all that really just an act?" He laughed. "You're a better liar than I thought."

She rolled her eyes. "This is exactly why I don't want anyone to know. He's done a lot of bad things, but so have you," Caroline pointed out. "And you can't judge me when you're doing the same thing with Rebekah."

"Point taken," Damon muttered. He still thought hers was worse, but he knew Caroline was right. No one had forgiven Rebekah for what she'd done and that was a big part of the reason he'd agreed to her terms in the first place. Damon might not care what other people thought of him, but he really didn't want to hear their constant complaints either. He glanced toward the stairs and then motioned for Caroline to follow him outside.

"Klaus was sleeping when I left," Caroline said, even as she followed him outside. "How long have you and Rebekah been…?" Her voice trailed off and she tried not to make a face, knowing she really didn't have any right to judge, even if she did think it was horrible.

"Awhile," Damon replied. It had been almost four months, but he didn't want to share that detail with her, not that he wanted to share any of this with her. He silently cursed Rebekah for not just giving him part of the blanket when he'd asked. "What about you?" he asked.

"Awhile," Caroline echoed. She hesitated, wanting to say more, but knowing Damon probably wouldn't care about the details, even if she did wish she could share them with someone. "I'm not going to stop," she said instead. A part of her hated herself for the admission, but it was true. If she could walk away from Klaus, she would have done it a long time ago.

He opened his mouth to mock her and then changed his mind. "I'm not going to stop either so I guess we're both going to have to keep our mouths shut. Can you do that, Barbie?" Damon asked. While he didn't particularly care if people found out, he knew Rebekah did and she was already skittish enough about their arrangement. He didn't want Caroline blowing things for him.

"Yes," Caroline replied. She shifted her shoes to her opposite hand and held out her hand to Damon. "No one can know about this and that includes Rebekah," she added. Caroline knew the other girl hated her and if she found out, she'd probably do what she could to ruin it.

"No one includes Klaus too," Damon replied as he shook her hand. As much as she pretended otherwise, Rebekah craved her brother's approval and Damon didn't want Klaus to give Rebekah any new reasons to think their relationship was a bad idea.

"Agreed," Caroline said. She slipped her shoes on her feet and met Damon's gaze again. "We were never here. Good night, Damon," she added before she disappeared in a rush of speed.

Damon sighed as he watched her go. Things had certainly just gotten a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all the feedback, favorites and alerts. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Title: **The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author:** ihearttvsnark

**Parts: **3/3

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Pairings: **Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena

**Rating: **(hard) R

**Summary: **Caroline and Damon are both hiding very big secrets.

**Warnings: **Canon through the Season 3 finale and then completely AU.

* * *

**Part 2**

Damon smirked when he saw his favorite blonde sitting by herself under a tree in front of the high school. She had a book in her hand and a notepad on her lap and she was biting her lip in concentration. He made his way over to her, stopping in her direct line of sight. When she didn't look up, Damon cleared his throat. "I know you heard me."

"I'm reading," Rebekah pointed out without looking at him. "I have to take two more tests and then they'll give me my diploma so I can enroll in college in the fall." She'd always wanted to go to college, but something always got in the way, usually someone jamming a dagger into her heart. She wasn't going to miss another opportunity.

"I've been to college a few times. Maybe I could help you study," Damon offered a he sat down beside her, close enough that their hips were touching. "I can quiz you and then reward you for each answer you get right. Or I could punish you for the wrong ones," he added suggestively.

Rebekah finally met his gaze and arched an eyebrow at him. "Why do I think that would be more distracting than helpful? Besides, I thought you were mad at me. You didn't come over last night," she pointed out with a pout.

"I'm touched that you missed me," Damon said. He actually had considered calling her, but he'd wanted to make a point. He was glad to see that it had worked. "Come on, Beks," he said as he rested his hand on her thigh. "Why waste your time taking a test when there are so many more pleasurable things we could be doing." He leaned in to kiss her and Rebekah immediately leaned away.

"What is the matter with you?" Rebekah looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. The campus was mostly deserted since there weren't too many people enrolled in summer school so she didn't think anyone saw. "You need to stop this, Damon. I don't want anyone to know about this," she reminded him.

Damon sighed. "What's the big deal? No one is going to care and if they do, that's their problem." He reached for her again and let out a loud curse when she jammed a large twig into the back of his hand. "You are insane."

Rebekah glared at him as she gathered her things. He obviously couldn't see why this was so important to her and she wasn't going to waste her time explaining it to him. "Go away, Damon. I have to get to class." She got to her feet and sauntered away without giving him so much as a backward glance.

"What exactly do you see in her?"

Damon rolled his eyes, pulling the twig from his hand as he glanced up at Caroline. "Eavesdropping is rude, Barbie." He watched his hand heal and then stood up to leave, but Caroline stepped into his path. "What?"

"I don't get it, Damon," Caroline said. She wasn't Damon's biggest fan by any means, but she'd begrudgingly accepted his presence over the years. She knew he was on their side, which was a lot more than anyone could ever say about Rebekah. "She's horrible and she treats you like she's ashamed of you. What do you see in her?" she asked again.

"Do you really want to play this game, Barbie?" Damon asked, irritated. He crossed his arms over his chest and sent her a challenging look. "I could ask you what you see in your secret boyfriend. Who knew that murder was your kink?"

Caroline scowled. "You have no right to judge me. I'm not condoning anything Klaus has done in the past. But he's different with me. Rebekah treats you like something she stepped in," she pointed out. "And she killed Elena," she reminded him again. Caroline didn't understand how he could give her the time of day, let alone practically beg her to spend time with him.

"If he's so different with you, then why aren't you parading around with him on your arm?" Damon asked. "You made a big show of turning him away at the Grill the other night," he pointed out. "Why aren't you shouting from the rooftops?" Damon smirked as he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye. "Elena, you're just in time. Come over here," he called. "Caroline has some news."

If Caroline could have murdered Damon with her bare hands in that moment, she would have. She forced a smile onto her face as Elena made her way over to them. "Hey, thanks for meeting me here," she said.

"You're welcome," Elena replied. "I know how you can't say 'no' to a committee, even if we're not students anymore," she teased. "Damon, what are you doing here? And what news is he talking about?" she asked Caroline.

"I was just passing by and stopped to chat with Caroline." He gave Caroline a bright smile. "Are you going to tell her or am I?" Damon asked.

Caroline swallowed hard, fighting to keep the smile on her face as her mind raced. But she couldn't seem to make herself come up with a believable lie. "It's not important. Damon is just being Damon. We're late," she added, reaching for Elena's arm as she tried to tug her friend toward the school.

Damon laughed. "Come on, Barbie, we're all friends here, aren't we?" he asked. Damon turned to Elena. "Caroline was just telling me that there's a lot more work than she let on for this little committee of hers. She was actually trying to convince me to help. Sorry, Barbie, that's never going to happen."

"Well I tried," Caroline replied as she tugged on Elena's arm again. "Goodbye Damon," she said pointedly as she pulled Elena toward the school, not realizing that she'd used her vampire speed until they were standing in the hallway. "Sorry," she apologized quickly as she glanced around, hoping no one had spotted them.

"It's fine," Elena said, confused. "Care, what was that? Were you and Damon fighting again?" She couldn't help feeling like she was missing something huge and Elena doubted it had anything to do with the school improvement committee Caroline had roped her into joining.

"Damon was just being Damon and trying to get under my skin," Caroline said. She couldn't believe his nerve, especially since he was hiding his own secret. Although Caroline was pretty sure Damon would be fine if everyone knew about him and Rebekah. She pushed the thought aside and gave Elena a genuine smile. "We really are late. Ready?" she asked.

"Sure," Elena replied. She motioned for Caroline to lead the way and made a mental note to ask Stefan if he knew what was going on with Damon as she tried to figure out what it could possibly have to do with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline frowned as she glanced around the room. "Have you seen my sweater?" she asked as she reached back and zipped up her sundress. Even though she couldn't feel the chill in the air that came with Mystic Falls' summer nights, Caroline liked to keep up fashion appearances and she'd grabbed it before she'd left the house. But she didn't see it anywhere.

Klaus shook his head as he pulled his shirt back on. "Perhaps it's on the stairs, love." He flashed a smirk in her direction. "I believe your shoes might be there too and my belt," he added.

Her face flushed because Caroline knew he was probably right. Once again, she'd been later than she'd planned after her mother had surprised her with dinner. By the time she'd arrived at the mansion, Caroline had been a little overeager, not that Klaus had complained. "You're probably right," she said as she headed for the hallway. Caroline spotted the sweater on the landing and paused to scoop up her heels.

"You could stay a little longer, sweetheart," Klaus pointed out. He moved past her and picked up the sweater, holding it out so he could help her slip it on. "Or we could go out and grab a bite to eat or a drink," he suggested.

Caroline was quiet for a moment. He'd been making those suggestions more and more lately and she was starting to sense his impatience. But she didn't think it was a good idea for them to just go hang out at the Grill like they were a couple or something. "Not tonight," she said as she let him help her into her sweater. "Thanks," she said softly.

Klaus rested his hands on her shoulders for a moment. "Will there ever come a time when you're ready to admit that I matter to you?" he asked.

She turned to face him and caught a flash of something in his eyes that looked like hurt. Caroline's heart clenched and she swallowed hard, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "I just think we should keep things between us for now. It doesn't mean you don't matter," she insisted.

"But I don't matter as much as your friends or your reputation," Klaus countered. "Caroline, how many times do I have to tell you that there's a whole world out there? This town, these people, they're not everything," he stressed.

"I never said they were," Caroline replied, doing her best not to get angry. "But they're important to me and you've hurt all of them. This isn't easy for me, Klaus. I just need more time." She didn't understand why he was pushing the issue so much. They were already spending nearly every night together. That was all she could give him at the moment.

Before Klaus could say anything, the front door opened and Rebekah walked in with Damon at her heels. "I told you that I want to celebrate," she said as she gripped the front of Damon's shirt and pulled him toward her. She kissed him hard as Damon kicked the door shut behind them.

"What the hell is this?" Klaus demanded. He was down the stairs and pushing Damon aside before Caroline could blink. He glared at Damon and then turned to face his sister. "What is wrong with you, Rebekah?"

She scowled and shoved at his chest. "What are you doing here, Nik? You told me that you were going to be out all night," Rebekah cried. She caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned, spotting Caroline on the stairs with her heels in her hand. Rebekah's mouth fell open as she whirled around to face her brother. "What is wrong with _you_?" she demanded.

Klaus ignored her outrage. "Have you lost your mind, little sister? Not only has Damon tried to kill you more than once, he used you or have you forgotten the time you tried to bleed him out in the dining room?" he demanded.

"Oh and Caroline is so much better?" Rebekah shouted. She gestured toward the stairs. "She's hated me from day one, Nik. She hated you too. The only time she was ever nice was when she needed something from us. How could you bring her into our home?"

"_My_ home," Klaus corrected. "How many times are you going to make the same mistake, Rebekah? Damon is just going to use you and cast you aside again and then I'll have to pick up the pieces. We've been down that road before."

"Hey," Damon interjected. "Why don't you two stop talking about us like we're not here? Clearly, everyone has been keeping secrets, but there's no reason for all this yelling," he said.

"Damon's right," Caroline agreed. She made her way down the stairs, pausing to put her shoes on before she crossed the foyer to join them. "Why don't we all agree to disagree and keep our mouths shut and leave it at that?"

Rebekah continued to glare at Klaus, but she nodded. "Fine," she agreed. "If you want to get your heart broken, that's your problem, not mine. Come on, Damon," she said as she reached for his hand and dragged him toward the stairs.

Klaus shook his head as he watched them go and then sent Caroline a tight smile. "I apologize for my sister's outburst. She's never had any good sense," he said as he turned, scowling, when he heard Rebekah's door slam shut.

"It's okay," Caroline replied. She wasn't thrilled that Rebekah knew their secret now too, but Caroline trusted that she wouldn't say anything since she was so adamant about keeping what was going on between her and Damon quiet. Caroline moved closer to Klaus and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?" she asked.

"We are," Klaus confirmed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her again, drawing it out slowly. "Be careful going home, sweetheart. There are a lot of monsters out there," he pointed out.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at the mischief she saw in his eyes. "Good thing I've got the scariest one looking out for me," she replied. Caroline rested her hand against his heart for a moment before she moved past him and let herself out.

Klaus smiled as he watched her go. "Good night, Caroline."

* * *

Damon knew who was on the other side of the door the second he heard the knock the next morning. Sighing to himself, Damon set down his breakfast and moved out of the sitting room to open the door. "Klaus, what do I owe this completely expected surprise?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Klaus replied. He moved past Damon into the house without waiting for an invitation. "Where's Stefan?" he asked. Klaus spotted the glass of blood Damon had left on the table and picked it up, taking a long sip as he waited for Damon's answer.

"He's at Elena's," Damon said. He motioned for Klaus to get on with it as he took his seat once again. "What do you want other than stealing my breakfast?"

"I want to know what gives you the right to think you can treat my sister like some tawdry secret that you're ashamed of," Klaus replied. He finished the glass of blood and set it down as he continued to glare at the other vampire.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You've got that backward, Klaus. _Rebekah _is the one who wants to make sure our little situation never sees the light of day." He smirked when he saw the flash of surprise in Klaus's eyes. "Think about it," he said. "When have I ever given a damn about what anyone thinks about my life?"

Klaus was quiet for a moment and then he took a seat on the couch across from Damon. "That does sound like my sister. Even though she knows she's above this town and everyone in it, she still longs to be part of it." He shook his head and then sent Damon a cold look. "I still don't like this."

"Good thing no one asked for your opinion," Damon replied. He gave Klaus a carefree smile, knowing it would piss him off. "And what's that old saying about people in glass houses? I've noticed Barbie isn't exactly bragging about her big bad boyfriend," he commented.

"Caroline and I are none of your business." Klaus got to his feet. "If you hurt my sister again, I will tear your heart out and not feel an ounce of remorse," he warned as he started for the door.

"Klaus," Damon called. He rolled his eyes at what he was about to say and then got to his feet, turning to face the Original. "Do you think Rebekah will ever get to the point where she doesn't want this to be a secret?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Klaus replied. He paused in the doorway, turning to face Damon once more. "Rebekah loves with her entire heart. It's always been her downfall. She's tired of being hurt and that's why she doesn't want anyone to know. She's just waiting for it to fall apart. If you're serious about this, about her, then you need to make her see that. Or else," he added, the hint of warning returning to his voice.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, tear my heart out," he muttered. "I got it. Maybe you should take your own advice. Stop being such a dick and try apologizing to some of the people you terrorized. Caroline has never been good at keeping secrets for long," he pointed out.

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment as he considered Damon's words. Then he simply nodded and headed for the door. Damon sighed as he watched him go, irritated at the fact that he'd just commiserated with Klaus over relationships. "That's just disturbing," he muttered as he headed for the basement to get more blood.

* * *

Rebekah made her way into the Grill and immediately spotted Stefan and Elena sitting in a booth together, cuddling and giggling as they shared a plate of fries. She rolled her eyes and started to head for the bar when she spotted Caroline sitting at a different table. She had her phone in her hand, but her eyes were on the couple as well. Rebekah made her way over to her table and took a seat across from her. "They're nauseating, aren't they?" she asked.

"They're happy," Caroline countered as she turned to meet Rebekah's gaze. "They've been through a lot and they deserve to be happy and have fun. I think it's nice," she said, unable to keep the hint of wistfulness out of her voice.

"But you're still jealous," Rebekah pointed out. She lowered her voice even though she knew the other two vampires probably didn't even realize they were in the restaurant. "I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to share affection with you in public."

"I'm not jealous," Caroline replied defensively, even though they both knew that was a lie. "I just don't think Klaus and I are the public type," she said. But she knew Rebekah was probably right and Klaus would love to show off what they were to each other. Not that Caroline knew exactly what that was.

"Nik loves attention," Rebekah commented. She glanced over at Stefan and Elena again and saw that they were kissing now. "Damon seems to like it too," she added quietly without meeting Caroline's gaze.

Caroline heard the hint of uncertainty in Rebekah's voice. "I don't think Damon would complain if you didn't want to hide what you two are to each other," she said. When Rebekah didn't say anything, Caroline pressed on. "Why don't you want people to know?" she asked.

"It's no one's business," Rebekah replied. She turned away from the couple to face Caroline once more. "People will react and they will judge and I've had enough of that in my life. Damon and I are never going to be like that," she said as she gestured toward Stefan and Elena.

"Klaus and I won't be either," Caroline admitted. Her eyes drifted to her friends and she did her best to ignore the heaviness she felt in her chest. She knew this was the way things had to be, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to everyone who read, commented, and added this story to your favorites. I'm so happy you enjoyed it. **

**Title: **The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author:** ihearttvsnark

**Parts: **3/3

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Pairings: **Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena

**Rating: **(hard) R

**Word Count:** 11,740

**Summary: **Caroline and Damon are both hiding very big secrets.

**Warnings: **Canon through the Season 3 finale and then completely AU.

* * *

**Part 3**

Three days had passed since her impromptu conversation with Caroline and Rebekah hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. She also hadn't been able to stop thinking about Stefan and Elena and how easy it was for them. They never hid what they were to each other, even if they had both made questionable choices in the past, especially Stefan. But none of them were perfect; they were all vampires, creatures of the night. Maybe it was wrong of her to keep Damon at arms' length.

The thought continued to weigh heavily on her mind as she made her way into the Grill. It was Friday night and the place was packed with familiar faces. As Rebekah walked toward the bar to get a drink, she spotted Damon near the dartboard. He hadn't seen her yet or at least she didn't think he had. Would it really be wrong for her to go him and greet him with a kiss?

Her blood pumped a little faster at the idea and Rebekah looked around the room again. Matt was working and she saw Meredith at her usual spot at the bar. She hesitated and then reminded herself that she was an Original and it didn't matter what any of these people thought of her. Damon wanted her and he'd chosen her and she wanted everyone know that.

Fresh determination moved through her as Rebekah crossed the room. She opened her mouth to call out to Damon, but stopped when an unfamiliar redhead saddled up to his side in a cozy, intimate way, before she could. Rebekah listened as she whispered something filthy in Damon's ear and he laughed and then wrapped his arms around her and offered to show her how to shoot a dart.

Rebekah's mouth fell open and to her absolute horror, tears burned in the corners of her eyes. She was a fool…again. Damon was just playing with her and the second her back was turned, he was moving on and to a human, she thought, disgusted. She hated him and she hated herself for being stupid enough to believe he meant anything that he whispered to her in the dark.

She wanted to turn and never look back, but she hadn't done anything wrong. Rebekah stepped forward instead, blocking the path to the dartboard. She ignored Damon and focused on the girl in his arms.

"Be careful with this one," Rebekah warned. "He lies like most people breathe." Rebekah shifted her gaze to Damon, "Congratulations, Mr. Salvatore. You've won the game. Goodbye," she said simply before turning and heading for the exit.

"Rebekah!" Damon pushed the girl away from him and hurried after her, catching her arm as they passed through the door. Rebekah immediately recoiled and shoved him away, sending him crashing into the brick wall of the building.

"Would you stop and listen for a second?" Damon asked, barely managing to stay on his feet as he placed his hand on the wall behind him for balance. "This just proves my point that you care about me. Just admit it, Beks," he urged.

She shook her head. "Caring about you would be foolish. Go back to your plaything, Damon," Rebekah said as she started to walk away again.

"I knew you were coming here tonight!" Damon called out desperately. He didn't touch her again, knowing that wouldn't end well for him. "I saw April earlier and she mentioned it. I wanted you to see that I matter to you. If I didn't, you wouldn't have been jealous," he pointed out.

Her mouth fell open once more as she turned back to face him and saw the satisfied look on his face. "You did this on purpose? You wanted to humiliate me?" Rebekah could feel the tears threatening again, but she willed them not to fall, refusing to let him make her feel more foolish than he'd already managed to.

"No, I wanted you to see me with someone else and realize that it should be you," Damon stressed. He could see that she was upset and he felt bad about that, but he needed to make her see that he was right; that they were right. It didn't matter if it was messed up from an outsider's perspective. Damon wanted to be with Rebekah and he wanted everyone to know it. He was tired of waiting so he'd forced her hand. He figured she'd calm down; they could have some angry make-up sex and then move on with their lives.

"You don't get it, Damon," Rebekah replied. She had been starting to think he did, that maybe, just maybe he understood her and appreciated why she felt the way she did, but he obviously had no clue what made her who she was and this stunt proved that she'd been right all along.

"I want you to stay away from me. We're done, Damon. For good," Rebekah added. She didn't have it in her to make this mistake again. She'd already lost track of how many times she'd succumbed to him only to be slapped in the face by reality.

"No," Damon said firmly. He reached for her hand again and this time he held on tight, using his strength to counter hers. She'd always be stronger, but he was more determined.

"I screwed up," Damon admitted, realizing too late that trying to make someone as insecure as Rebekah jealous had been a terrible plan. "I can fix this, Beks. Please let me fix this," he urged, more than willing to grovel and beg if that was what it took for her to see how serious he was.

"Damon?" The redhead stepped outside and sent them a confused look. "What's going on? We're supposed to be on a date," she reminded him, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Rebekah pulled her hand back from Damon. "You want to fix something? Try this," she said coldly. Moving quickly, Rebekah slammed the girl's head against the wall and then disappeared in a blur of vampire speed.

"Damnit," Damon muttered. He caught the girl before she hit the ground and quickly checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. He opened a vein and brought his wrist to her mouth, forcing her to drink some of his blood. She did and then she slumped against him.

He debated leaving her there, but Damon knew that she was going to have to be compelled once she regained consciousness. Damon figured Rebekah had been counting on that. Damon propped her up against the wall, irritated, as he prepared to wait for her to wake up. The sound of a familiar throat being cleared behind him forced a long sigh from his throat as he glanced over his shoulder.

Stefan arched an eyebrow at his brother. "Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

* * *

Elena opened the front door and was surprised to see Caroline standing on the porch. "Hey Care," she greeted her with a smile. "Does this count as reverse déjà vu?" she joked as she pulled the door closed behind her. "I'm on my way to the Grill to meet Stefan."

"I've been sleeping with Klaus." Caroline blurted out the words and then took a deep breath out of habit, continuing before Elena could react. "I don't even know how it started. One minute he was telling me how great my life was going to be and then we were naked. Sorry," she added, but didn't slow down.

"We've been hooking up for awhile now. More than awhile," Caroline corrected, figuring if she was going to be honest, she might as well put all her cards on the table. "I didn't want anyone to know because Klaus has done so many terrible things, but I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I like him, Elena. I might even…" Her voice trailed off and Caroline shook her head. She wasn't ready to go there yet.

Elena gaped at her; too shocked to say a word as a lot of things suddenly fell into place. Caroline's odd behavior over the past few months made a lot more sense now. "Does he make you happy?" she asked.

Caroline paused. That was definitely not what she'd been expecting her best friend to say. "He…yes," she admitted, not wanting to deny it any longer. "I have no illusions, Elena. I know what Klaus is capable of and what he's done in the past. I also know how cliché it is to say he's different with me, but he really is." Her voice trailed off and she nervously chewed on the corner of her lip. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not," Elena insisted as she pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm not going to lie and pretend Klaus would be my ideal choice for you, but it's not my choice to make or my place to judge. If he makes you happy, I'm happy for you," she said matter-of-factly.

Caroline practically sagged against her with relief. "Thank you for being so understanding," she said before pulling back from the hug. "I am sorry I've been lying to you and to everyone else, but that stops now. I'm ready to come out of the secret relationship closet," she said.

The thought was still nerve-wracking and Caroline knew that most of her friends were not going to take it as well as Elena had, but she would deal with it. Her feelings for Klaus weren't going anywhere and she wanted to do this for him; to show him that she was all in and she wasn't ashamed.

"Do you want a ride to the Grill?" Caroline asked. She figured all their friends would be there and she could tell them altogether and then find Klaus and share the news that they wouldn't be hiding any longer. She could do this. It would probably be weird and tense at first, but Caroline was confident things would get easier, especially with Elena at her side.

The two talked about random things on the short drive and it wasn't long before Caroline pulled the car to a stop, doing her best to ignore the voice in her head trying to change her mind. They made their way inside and Caroline was relieved to see most of their friends were already there. She felt Elena squeeze her hand and Caroline sent her a grateful smile. Caroline was about to suggest grabbing some drinks for liquid courage when she felt someone tug on her hand, spinning her around.

Klaus didn't give her a chance to say anything before his mouth came crashing down on hers. Caroline gasped in surprise as the Original used that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Caroline braced her hands against his chest, letting him keep her steady as she returned the kiss. When he pulled back, Caroline sent him a confused look, but once again, he acted without giving her a chance to speak.

"That's right," Klaus announced, arrogance coating his voice. "The lovely Caroline and I have secretly been seeing each other for months."

Caroline's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she demanded. She didn't have to look at her friends; Caroline could hear them reacting, asking one another if they'd had any idea.

"I'm doing what you wouldn't, love," Klaus replied. He raised his voice once more, even though nearly everyone he was addressing had vampire hearing. "I'm letting everyone see the passion that's between us every night. Now we have nothing to hide," he added, a slow smirk crossing his face.

"You're an ass," Caroline retorted. She took a step back from him and saw Stefan keeping Tyler from stepping forward out of the corner of her eye. "It's true," she said, not realizing she was raising her voice as well. "I've been hooking up with Klaus and now he's made me see just how incredibly stupid that was."

The smug look disappeared from Klaus's face and despite her anger Caroline caught the hint of hurt that flashed in his eyes. "How can you say that?" he asked. "Are you really going to pretend that our time together doesn't mean anything to you?"

Caroline shook her head. "It does mean something to me. It made me happy. You made me happy." Her voice hitched and Caroline swallowed hard before continuing. "I told Elena about us and I came here to tell everyone else, but you beat me to that with your little show."

Surprise crossed his face, but Klaus recovered quickly. "So I saved you the trouble," he said as he reached out to stroke her cheek, but Caroline moved away before he could make contact with her skin.

"No, you proved how selfish you are and always will be," Caroline corrected. "You had me. You had me, but that wasn't enough for you. It was more important to you to make a scene and let everyone know about us than it was to respect my feelings and wait until I was ready. I hope you're happy that everyone is here to see things end between us."

Klaus's expression darkened. "You don't mean that, love. I know you're angry…"

Caroline cut him off. "No, I'm just done. We're done. I can't trust you and I never should have let myself believe I could. Stay the hell away from me," she ordered as she moved around him and sped away as fast as she could.

Klaus turned to go after her, but Elena moved into his path, Tyler and Stefan immediately following suit as Damon sighed loudly and got up to start compelling bystanders to forget all the displays of vampire speed they'd just witnessed while Meredith and Jeremy stopped people from leaving.

"Don't," Elena warned Klaus. "If you go after her now, you're only going to make things worse. If you really want to show Caroline that you've changed, help Damon," she suggested as the crowd started to get restless.

"She's right," Stefan agreed, placing his hand on Klaus's shoulder as he stepped between him and Elena. "Caroline is already angry. Let her cool down and help us out. There are a lot of people here," he added as Tyler and Elena moved away to start compelling people.

Klaus's jaw tightened, but he nodded at Stefan and then turned to an older lady, catching her gaze and ordering her back to her table as he told her to forget everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes.

* * *

Stefan gave Elena a small smile as he made his way into the living room and took the seat beside her on the couch. "Sorry I was gone so long, but Damon should be out until morning. Did you talk to Caroline?" he asked.

Elena shook her head. "She texted me to say she wants to be alone and means it and she ignored my message about Klaus helping us out." She shifted so she was leaning against Stefan. "I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that Caroline was able to keep a secret this long."

"That's the part you're having trouble with?" Stefan laughed. "You have a point though. Damon too," he added, his eyes drifting toward the stairs. "It's not like him to keep a secret either."

His brother had filled him in on what had been going on between him and Rebekah while they'd waited for the girl to wake up. Then, after they'd finished compelling everyone at the Grill earlier, Damon had proceeded to get drunk and then shared his story with Elena on the drive back to the house.

"We should help them. All of them," Elena added, even though Klaus and Rebekah were never going to be high on her list of favorite people. "They're all too stubborn to just admit they want the same thing."

Stefan nodded. He knew she was right and everyone involved was just going to wallow in their misery instead of apologizing or offering to put the whole thing behind them. "I don't think getting that group together will be easy."

"It won't," Elena agreed. She was quiet for a few minutes as she considered their options. "We're going to have to fix it one couple at a time. And since there's a good chance we'll need Rebekah's help with Klaus, we should start with her and Damon."

"Good call," Stefan said as he thought of something Damon had told him earlier. "I've got an idea on where to start."

* * *

A scowl crossed Rebekah's face as she angrily turned the page in her magazine, barely noticing that she had ripped it when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the table. Her scowl deepened when she saw Elena's name flashing on the screen. What the hell did she want? Rebekah considered ignoring it, but then curiosity got the better of her. "Hello?"

"Rebekah, thank God you answered," Elena said as she glanced up at Stefan, who was standing at the top of the stairs. He nodded, motioning for her to keep going as he watched Damon's closed door, listening to make sure he could still hear the shower running.

"What do you want, Elena?" Rebekah asked, not impressed by the hint of panic she heard in the younger vampire's voice. There always seemed to be some kind of crisis in her life and Rebekah wasn't sure why she was bothering her with it.

"It's Klaus," Elena replied, her eyes on Stefan. "He found out that Damon hurt you again and he's come here to kill him. Hurry, Rebekah," she pleased. "Stefan's trying to talk him down, but…" Elena shrieked when Stefan dropped a vase from the landing, the sound of it shattering echoing through the foyer.

"Good riddance," Rebekah said. She ended the call and tossed the phone aside, turning her attention back to the magazine. She doubted Nik was really going to hurt Damon. Then again, April had told her what had gone down between him and Caroline and Nik lashed out when he was hurt. Rebekah quickly scrambled off the couch and raced out the front door.

"She hung up on me so hopefully she's on her way," Elena said as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "Part two?" she asked.

"Part two," Stefan confirmed. He watched her open the front door and then he moved toward Damon's room, letting himself in. The room was still dark and he could hear Damon moving in the bathroom. "Sorry, Brother," he whispered before he stepped inside, caught Damon in a headlock and promptly broke his neck. He carefully lowered Damon to the floor and then sped downstairs, grabbed Elena and sped them both out of sight seconds before Rebekah appeared in the doorway.

"Elena?" she called uncertainly as she walked into the foyer. Rebekah saw the mess and glanced up before hurrying to the top of the stairs and down the hall to Damon's room. She gasped when she saw him on the floor and rushed over, cradling his head in her lap.

"Damon, wake up," Rebekah urged, her hand going to his chest, relief washing over her when there was no stake there. "It's just like Nik to do this," she muttered as she stroked his face. Rebekah settled back against the wall, keeping Damon's head in her lap as she waited for him to wake up.

It took a few minutes and then Damon gasped, his eyes flying open. "Stefan!" he shouted, his voice hoarse from the broken neck incident. "I'm going to kill my brother," he muttered. Damon shifted a little and glanced up at Rebekah, "Hey Blondie Beks."

"You scared the hell out of me," Rebekah replied. She brushed her fingers across his cheek again as his words registered in her head. "Your brother?" she asked, confused. "I thought Nik did this to you."

Damon attempted to shake his head and then regretted it. "It was Stefan. I saw him in the mirror a second too late." He forced himself to sit up and then turned to face her, catching the look on her face. "Why would you think it was Klaus?"

"Elena called me and said Nik was going after you for hurting me." Rebekah scrambled up, crossing the room in a second to find the door closed and locked from the outside. "Elena!" she shouted as she pounded her fist against the wood. "I'm going to rip your heart out!"

Amused, Damon got to his feet, securing the towel around his waist as he padded into the bedroom. "You thought I was in trouble so you rushed right over to save me. Tell me again how you don't care about me," he said, not bothering to hide the smugness from his voice.

Rebekah turned away from the door and glared at him. "I only cared because of Nik. I didn't want him to have to deal with the fallout from killing you. I don't care if you die," she said stubbornly.

"Liar," Damon replied. He moved closer, forcing her back against the door. "Come on, Rebekah, aren't you tired of this? I'm sorry," he stressed as he brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous and I'm sorry that I don't know what else I can say or do to get that through your thick head. But I am crazy about you so I'm just going to keep saying it until you get the message."

She stared at him, not saying anything for a moment. Rebekah recognized the pleading look in his eyes and she knew he meant what he said and he wasn't going to give up. Her instinct was to push him away and protect herself and her heart, but that wasn't what she wanted. "I can't take getting hurt again, Damon," she said quietly. "Please don't say what you don't mean."

"I'm not," Damon told her. He framed her face in his hands, holding her gaze for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I want you, Rebekah," he whispered against her lips. "Just you and I want everyone to know it because it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. Give me a chance to show you just how great we can be." He kissed her again.

Rebekah slowly kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck and opening her mouth beneath his so he could deepen the kiss. She was tired of fighting this and tired of being alone. She wanted to be with Damon and as scary as it was to admit, she knew he was right. That was the decision she'd come to at the Grill and she knew it was the right one. She pulled back and met his gaze once more. "Next time you touch another girl, I will tear her heart out and then yours," she stated.

Damon laughed. "I don't doubt it." He kissed her again and then shifted back, raising his voice. "Oh Brother, now's the time to open the door while I'm still in a good mood and won't actually stake you," he called out. Damon pulled Rebekah back from the doorway and a few seconds later, it was pushed open.

"Sorry," Stefan said as he walked into the room, followed closely by Elena. "It was the only thing I could think of on short notice that would do the trick. Rebekah wouldn't have believed it if you weren't dead," he added.

"Plus, you did have it coming for thinking making her jealous was the way to go," Elena added. She sent Rebekah a small smile. "So we were hoping since the two of you worked things out that you might be willing to help us with Caroline and Klaus," she said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Since when did you two take up matchmaking?" he asked before waving his hand dismissively. "Save your plotting for later; Beks and I have some making up to do."

Rebekah gave him a shove, hard enough to make him stumble and then turned to Elena. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

* * *

Caroline reluctantly lifted her hand to knock on the Salvatores' friend door, even though the last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone. But Elena had threatened to come to her house with reinforcements if Caroline didn't agree to come over for dinner. Since her mother was at home, Caroline really didn't want to explain to her why she needed cheering up so she'd agreed to go. But really, all she wanted to do was cuddle with her teddy bear and eat ice cream.

The door was pulled open a few seconds later and Stefan sent her a friendly smile. "Hey, thanks for coming," he said as he stepped aside so she could walk into the foyer. "Elena's been worried."

"I know. I'm sorry about the whole vampire exit strategy. I wasn't thinking," Caroline admitted. She'd felt terrible when Elena had mentioned in her voicemail that they'd had to compel everyone to make them forget what they'd seen. Caroline had ignored the part of the message where Elena pointed out that Klaus had been a huge help. She wasn't ready to deal with anything Klaus related. "Can you tell Damon I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Apology accepted, Barbie," Damon said as he made his way downstairs. "Dinner should be ready in less than five minutes," he told Stefan as he headed toward the living room.

"Elena is setting everything up," Stefan said, leading Caroline down the hall to the dining room. "Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Hi," Elena said brightly before Caroline had a chance to answer. "I'm glad you came. Stefan, I need your help in the kitchen. Care, would you mind finishing up?" She gestured to the table and then turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Sure," Caroline said, even though she was now alone since Stefan had disappeared after Elena. Caroline busied herself with setting the silverware beside each place setting, nothing that there were six places set. She wondered who else was coming. Maybe Jeremy and Matt, she thought idly as she finished with the silverware. Caroline began filling the water glasses and was on the last one when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey, who else…?" The question died in her throat when she turned and spotted Klaus.

"Hello, love," Klaus said as he joined her in the dining room, the table between them. "I came to apologize for my behavior last night. I've seen the error of my ways and I would like a chance to make it up to you."

Caroline glared at him. "Too bad," she said. "I'm not going to fall for any of your speeches or your drawings or your stupid accent. I can't trust you and I can't be in a relationship without trust. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to kill Elena and Stefan." She moved toward the doorway, but Klaus immediately blocked her path.

"Please don't go," Klaus said. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I reacted badly and I hurt you. It was selfish of me and everything else that you accused me of. I was tired of waiting so I forced your hand and I embarrassed you in front of your friends. It won't happen again, sweetheart. Please forgive me."

She shook her head, ignoring the tightening in her chest. Caroline could see that he was being sincere and she wanted to give in, but she knew that would be a mistake. "You're always going to put what you want ahead of me. That's who you are and I thought I could live with that, but I can't. Please move," she said.

Klaus opened his mouth, but then stopped and simply nodded as he moved to the side so she could get by. Caroline was taken aback by that, but she ignored the surprise she felt and moved past him, only to find Elena blocking her way. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm helping my best friend," Elena replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood firm in the doorway. "If you walk past me, you're only going to have to go through Stefan, Damon and Rebekah to leave," she added.

Caroline gaped at her friend and then glanced back over her shoulder at Klaus, noting that he seemed as shocked by Elena's stance as she was. "I don't understand. You told me that Klaus would never be your choice for me so why are you helping him?" she asked.

"I'm helping _you_," Elena replied. She stepped forward and placed her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "You said yourself that he makes you happy. I'm not sure I'll ever let my guard down around Klaus or forgive him for what he's done to me and the people I love, but that doesn't mean we can't all try to get past it. That's what this is for," she added, gesturing toward the table.

"One dinner is not going to make everything okay," Caroline said stubbornly, even as she wondered if it was possible that they could all coexist. She glanced back at Klaus and found him watching her. She met his gaze and then turned back to Elena. "Can you give us a few more minutes?" she asked.

Elena nodded and disappeared down the hall. Caroline took a deep breath and turned back to Klaus. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I was too concerned with what everyone else was going to think." That had been the main factor in her decision to keep their relationship a secret and they both knew it. "I guess there was a part of me that was just waiting for you to go back to your old ways," she admitted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, love," Klaus said. He moved closer to her and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. "You make me want to be better, Caroline, but some things can never be undone. Some of your friends will never want to sit down at the same table with me or even stand in the same room. I can accept that. Can you?" he asked. "Am I worth the sacrifice to you?"

Caroline swallowed hard. That was the real question; the one she had been avoiding all along. She knew Klaus didn't care what people thought of him and she did. Maybe she cared too much, but that was a part of who she was. Caroline knew he was right though. She needed to make a choice and she owed it to him to do so.

The last few months drifted through her mind and she thought about how Klaus made her feel, not just sexually, but as a woman. He never treated her like the small town, overly perky teenager that she'd always been. Klaus saw what the future could be like and all the things she could do and see and accomplish and he made her see them too. Not only that, he made her want them and when Caroline pictured herself seeing the world, she always pictured Klaus by her side.

"Yes," she said finally. "You're worth it." Caroline stepped forward, throwing her arms around his neck and closing the distance between them as she pulled him into a kiss. She deepened it slowly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her even closer to him. Caroline broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his, a smile on her lips as she let go of the tension she'd been carrying for so long.

"Thank you for giving me this chance," Klaus told her. He returned her smile as he brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I won't let you regret it," he said.

"Great, can we eat now?" Damon asked as he leaned against the doorway. "For the record, I was against this little dinner party. I have other things I'd much rather be doing. Speaking of," he said, smirking as Rebekah made her way down the hall toward them.

"Don't be crude," Rebekah warned as she slipped past him into the room, carrying one of the trays Elena had given her from the kitchen. "It's time for dinner." She set the tray down on the table and then caught Damon's eye before looking pointedly at her chair.

Damon rolled his eyes, even as he moved into the room to pull the chair out for her. Once she was seated, he took the seat beside her as Caroline and Klaus sat down as well. Stefan paused in the doorway, glancing at Elena as they carried in the remaining food. "Do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked.

Elena shrugged. "After everything else we've been through, I don't think one dinner is going to kill us." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then moved into the room to join their friends.


End file.
